The Next Gleeks
by Hunger Gamez
Summary: An SYOC story submit as quickly as you can, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**The Families**

**Finn and Rachel Hudson (3 kids 2 boys and 1 girl)**

**Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson (3 kids 1 boy and 2 girls)**

**Noah and Quinn Puckerman (2 kids either sex)**

**Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce (3 kids either sex)**

**Sam and Mercedes Evans (2 kids 1 boy and 1 girl)**

**Artie and Kathleen Abrams (Kathleen is an OC 1 kid either sex)**

**Jake and Marley Puckerman (2 kids 2 girls)**

**Ryder and Kitty Lynn (1 kid either sex)**

**Rory and Sugar Flanagan (2 kids 2 boys)**

**Will and Emma Schue (3 kids 1 boys and 2 girls)**

**Rules:**

- No Mary Sues or Gary Stues

- Send by PM please. If you send by review I will look at it but you will be second in line for the spot

- Be interesting, detailed and real. I want characters that have multiple layers I can explore, but that are believable (at least to some extent).

- Put "End of Their Reign" somewhere in your form to prove you've read this.

**Requests:**

-Please send in boys.

-Please send in younger kids (middle school maybe)

-Please send in students of different ethnicities

-Not all students you send in must be in Glee

**Student form:**

Full Name (Including Middle):

Nicknames:

Insulting Nicknames:

Age:

Grade:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Family:

Homelife: (the dynamic of the family)

Pets:

History:

Personality (Detailed Please):

Celebrity Look-a-Like: (please pick someone somewhat believable as that age)

Celebrity Sing-a-like:

Appearance (Height, Weight, Eye Color, etc.):

Clothing Style:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Wants:

Quirks:

Goals/Dreams:

Clique:

Clubs/Teams:

GPA:

What do they look for in their relationships (friends and/or dating):

V or No V (if no, how and when did they lose it?):

Audition Song (if it's their first year):

Other Songs (At least 5):

Celebrity Sing-a-Like:

Musical preference:

Theme Ideas for Glee Club:

Storylines (At least 3):

Anything Else:

By the way, I also need some teachers.

**Teacher form:**

Full Name (Including Middle):

Nicknames: (please include insulting ones too)

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Subject they teach: (football coach, English teacher, etc.)

Personality (Detailed Please):

Celebrity Look-a-Like:

Appearance (Height, Weight, Eye Color, etc.):

Clothing Style:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Quirks:

Goals/Dreams:

V or No V (in no, how and when did they lose it?):

Celebrity Sing-a-Like: (if they have one)

Theme Ideas for Glee Club:

Storylines: (not required, but I prefer them)

Anything Else:


	2. Character Update Page

**Finn and Rachel Hudson **

**1. Hiram Kurt Hudson (Secret Lullaby of Death)**

**2. Nicholas James Hudson (TanceredRide)**

**3. Franziska Barbra Hudson (AlphaWriter1)**

**Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson**

**1. Zander Anthony Hummel-Anderson (TrueAngelofMusic1)**

**2. Melody Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson ****(****TrueAngelofMusic1**)

**3. Joanne "Jo" Katharine Hummel-Anderson (me-HungerGamez)**

**Noah and Quinn Puckerman (2 kids either sex) (I decided to have 3)**

**1. Lillian 'Lilly' Sarah Puckerman (JustBeHappy)**

**2. Dale Issac Puckerman (Kappz)**

**3 Amelia Rose Puckerman (gleerox)**

**Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce (3 kids either sex)**

**1. Alice ****Lopez-Pierce **(Alice White)

**2. Avery Louis Lopez-Pierce(********Iloveheartlandx)**

**3. Eleanor Annabelle ****Lopez-Pierce ****(********Iloveheartlandx)**

**Sam and Mercedes Evans (2 kids 1 boy and 1 girl)**

**1. Ryan Christopher Evans (calisurfingboy2)**

**2. Aretha Whitney Evans (eXtraordinarygirl)**

**3. Ella Marie Evans (localxmusicxjellybeanx)**

**Artie and Kathleen Abrams (Kathleen is an OC 1 kid either sex)**

**1. Jack Angel Abrams (oaktavor)**

**Jake and Marley Puckerman (2 kids 2 girls)**

**1. Madeline Rose Puckerman (Iloveheartlandx)**

**2. Charity Rose Puckerman ****(Iloveheartlandx)**

**Ryder and Kitty Lynn (1 kid either sex)**

**1. Maximilian Ryder Lynn (danny1993)**

**Rory and Sugar Flanagan (2 kids 2 boys)**

**1. Jonathan David Flanagan (TanceredRide)  
**

**2.**

**Will and Emma Schuester (3 kids 1 boys and 2 girls+1 in middle school) **

**1. Liam Shawn Schuester (Localxmusicxjellybeanx)**

**2. Marley Elizabeth Schuester (Mrs. Penguin Spiderman)**

**3. Ginny Leann Schuester (TanceredRide)**

**3. ****Melody Snow Schuester (iheartteenjesus) (middle school)**


	3. My Character

This is my character Jo.

Full Name (Including Middle): Joann Katharine Hummel-Anderson

Nicknames: Jo

Insulting Nicknames: Wax Doll (She wears a lot of makeup- will explain below), Redcoat (speaks with British accent)

Age: 17

Grade: Senior- 12

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Family: (names and ages) Blaine Hummel-Anderson 34, Kurt Hummel-Anderson 35, Siblings any age

Homelife: (the dynamic of the family) Joann isn't at home much and when she is she's in her room. She doesn't pay much attention to her family and she's convinced them to leave her alone

Pets: A black lab named Shadow and a turtle named Emerald

History: Jo was born in England and was adopted by Blaine and Kurt when she was 7. The Hummel-Anderson's moved back to Ohio when she was 13 from their apartment in New York City. Having no friends in her freshmen year she started to talk to more people. She met her now boyfriend and they started dating in about 3 weeks. He became abusive and hit her which is why she wears so much makeup. In the middle of her junior year he raped her.

Personality (Detailed Please): Jo is always having fun and laughing around her friends and is naturally protective of her family. She definitely became more quiet ever since her boyfriend started abusing her. She tends to be defensive and has outbursts of anger and energy. She is very smart but hasn't really been trying very hard in school.

Celebrity Look-a-Like: (please pick someone somewhat believable as that age) Kendall Jenner

Celebrity Sing-a-like: Bonnie McKee

Appearance (Height, Weight, Eye Color, etc.): Jo is really tall and thin 5'10'' 130 lbs. She has chocolate brown eyes and full lips. She has dark brown wavy hair down to her chest and has a slight tan.

Clothing Style: Wears today's new clothes, high-waisted shorts, bandeau tops, loose sweaters.

Likes: Singing, Modeling, Shopping

Dislikes: Her boyfriend, Talking, School

Strengths: Singing, Picking out outfits

Weaknesses: Talking about her feelings, Her boyfriend

Fears: Her boyfriend, Failing a class

Wants: To break up with her boyfriend and find a nicer guy

Quirks: Taps her fingers to the beat of a song they sang in Glee

Goals/Dreams: To make it in the modeling industry, to get out of Ohio

Clique: The Cool Kids

Clubs/Teams: Glee, Modeling

GPA: 3.76

What do they look for in their relationships (friends and/or dating): Someone who will treat her right

V or No V (if no, how and when did they lose it?): No V, she was raped

Audition Song (if it's their first year): N/A

Other Songs (At least 5): Love is Blind, Eve, People Like Us, Kelly Clarkson, Picture to Burn, Taylor Swift, Same Love, Macklemore and Ryan Lewis, Done, The Band Perry, American Girl, Bonnie McKee

Celebrity Sing-a-Like: Bonnie McKee

Musical preference: Pop, Country, Hip Hop

Theme Ideas for Glee Club: What do you believe in?

Storylines (At least 3): Tells someone about her boyfriend, gets a modeling job in New York, Gets into Modeling School

Anything Else: If you want your OC to be her boyfriend just PM me.


	4. Pain

**Hello guys. Sorry for the long wait but this is the first real chapter. I won't be accepting New Directions anymore but I do need Vocal Adrenaline and Warbler members. If anyone is willing to make one of their characters lesbian or bi, or just make another character, they would immediately be you guys xx**

**This chapter will be mostly introductions.**

* * *

**Ella's POV**

I walk down the quiet hallway. Most kids are already in class, but I'm wandering, waiting for first period to end. First period, English, David Macintosh, Big Mac, a jock, a bully, my ex boyfriend. Normally I wouldn't care about being in a class with an ex but Dave's different. Most girls would love being with him but I'm different, I didn't feel anything for him, at all. It was the same with all my boyfriends, but I couldn't keep it up for long, I knew the problem, I also knew I loved- What the heck... Glee Sign Up, auditions will be held this Friday at 4:30. I look around and sign E.M.E. quickly, then I look down at my watch, second period!

"Hello Evans," I flinch at the voice I recognized so well, Alex, " Dave and I were looking for you in class today. Where were you?"

"Here." I mumble, then an ice cold mixture hit my face and Dave called out, "Freak!"

* * *

**Oscar's POV**

_"What's up with you and Chel, did you get into a fight?" My sister Charity pushed me to answer, "Come on, you can tell me."_

_I looked into her eyes, "I'm, uhh, gay." I squeaked out. _

* * *

_"Chelsea, we can't do this anymore, you don't love me and I never truly loved you." She smiled sadly, "I hope you figure out whatever you're going through, Oz, and I do love you. God bless you." Chelsea pecks me on the cheek and hurries off, away from me._

* * *

_"Hi, I'm Sarah, Sarah Whipple." "Oscar, Oscar Puckerman. "Can I call you Oz?" "Sure ", the blonde haired girl in front of me smiles,"Thanks Oz."_

* * *

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything important, Mr. Puckerman," I blink rapidly and stifle a yawn,"So, do you know the answer to question 17? No? Detention, Mr. Puckerman."

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

I am in trouble. My siblings can't save me now. I'm going to die and go to hell. I want to curl up in a ball but my body hurts too much to do that.

"Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand  
Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"

_"Freak!" Kick,"Loser!" Kick,"Worthless!"_ Kick!

I hear voices calling my name, are they angels? No, I'm going to hell, just like everyone says. I pull my self up and limp to the bathroom stall. The voice is gone, was I imagining it?

"Ginny, Ginny?" It's my sister, of course. "Are you in the stall?" I wiggle my feet and she giggles, even I crack a small smile, but why was she here?

" Melly, why are you here, don't you have school to be at?"

" Dad came and got me so I could help him with boxes in the music room, anyway it's already 3:15." What, 3:15? I missed an entire day of school, crap.

I walked out of the stall still limping but Mel was already out the door and halfway to the auditorium. A bunch of students, including Liam, were sitting in the seats. Oh yeah, it's Friday.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review and follow. Next Chapter will be more introductions and some auditions. The students in this chapter are Ella Evans, Oscar Puckerman, Ginny Schuester, and Melody Schuester were sent in. Alexander, Dave, Chelsea, and Sarah are OC's. The song is Pain by Three Days Grace.


	5. Someone

**Hi guys, remember to review about how you liked the POV'S and how you didn't like them. Thanks xx**

* * *

**Eleanor's POV**

"Hi, I'm Eleanor Lopez-Pierce and I will be singing Your Song, by Ellie Goulding." I squeaked out

_"It's Friday, sweetie, have you decided what song you'll be singing for your audition?" Wait, what?," Avery and Alice are already in the car."_

"Okay, go ahead Eleanor." Mr Schue said kindly.

_"I can't do this, I'm too nervous." I whispered,"You'll be fine." Jo said kindly,"I know you will do a great job."_

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money, but boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where we both could live

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do

See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple, but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is now you're in the world,"

_I'm not scared,_

"If I was a sculptor, but then again no

Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show

I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do

My gift is my song, and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple, but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is now you're in the world"

"Nicely done, Elly." He smiled at me,"Thanks, Mr. Schue."

**Jack's POV**

_"Are those car lights? Oh my god, he's coming our way! Dad!" My dad swerved to the side of the road and that's when I saw the tree._

The doctors said my dad died on impact and my mom died soon after that, I never saw them again.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Jack Abrams and I'll be singing Someone, by D.H.T."

"Okay Jack, go ahead."

"You can't eat, you can't sleep

You can weep when you love someone

It feels extreme when you dream

An' you scream when you love someone  
If you feel that strong

Can you see that one

Let me be your

Someone to hold you tight

Someone to make you feel all right

Every day and night

I wish I was your someone

Someone to hold you when you're weak

Someone to make you feel complete

Every day and night

I wish I was your someone

Don't you know, I will go

If you show that I can break through

It feels extreme when you dream

And you scream when you love someone

If you feel that strong

Can you see you're the one

Let me be your

Someone to hold you tight

Someone to make you feel all right

Every day and night

I wish I was your someone

Someone to hold you when you're weak

Someone to make you feel complete

Every day and night

I wish I was your someone

And I hold you tight, you're still on my mind

I can't stand to live without you

And I can't forget you

Wherever you are, you're still on my mind

Someone to hold you tight

Someone to make you feel all right

Everyday and night

I wish I was your someone

Someone to hold you when you're weak

Someone to make you feel complete

Every day and night

I wish I was your someone

Someone to hold you tight

Someone to make you feel all right

Every day and night

I wish I was your someone" I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Great job Jack." I nodded and smiled.

Ryan's POV

I walk of the stage, proud of myself, I look at the audience and smile. 1 Ryan, 0, uh, Everyone Else.

Charity's POV

"So, how's it been with boyfriend?" Ella asks, I shrug and try to hide my smile,"You can't lie sweety, but it's good that you try." I laugh and sigh, falling onto my bed.

* * *

10:30 PM

"Lee, I have to get home now." I squeal as he pulls me towards him, "I'm already late."

"Then why does it matter?" He pushes me up against the wall and runs his hand up my thigh, "My parents aren't home, babe." I look at him with fear in my eyes and push against his chest but he doesn't let me go, Oh God help me.

"Please don't, baby!" He looks at me hungrily and takes my shirt off.

* * *

Okay. I'll stop there. I know all of the auditions aren't complete but I have a great storyline that I need to complete. Submitted characters in this chapter are Eleanor Lopez-Pierce, Jack Abrams, Ryan Evans, Charity Puckerman, and Ella Evans. Other characters are my OC, Joanne Hummel-Anderson, Mr Schue, and my OC Lee.


End file.
